


There Is a Door

by Mesia



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Spooky, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesia/pseuds/Mesia
Summary: There is a door.You can find it in dark alleyways and forgotten corners.Tell me; will you open it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	There Is a Door

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this then it's already doing better than I was expecting, to be honest. This is the first thing I've ever posted to anywhere, so I'm pretty nervous. Anyway, this is more of a ~vibe~ story (poetry???) than anything, so welcome, and I hope you enjoy!

There is a door.

You can find it in dark alleyways and forgotten corners, in hideaways and sanctuaries, under the one street lamp that doesn’t work on your street.

You may think this means that there are multiple doors.

That is false.

There is a door. It is blue.

It’s not any sort of blue that you have ever seen, and yet, it is unmistakably blue as well. 

It is not sky blue or sea blue or even pretty-boy-next-door blue.

It is 3 AM blue. Deepest-trench-in-the-ocean blue. The type of colour you can only see in between sleeping and waking blue. 

It is beautiful. It is not a colour meant to be seen by people. It makes your eyes bleed, if you look at it too long.

There is a door. It is blue. It leads to a place.

You may think that awfully silly. All doors lead to places, after all. You may be asking, then, which place it leads to exactly.

Well, you tell me.

Maybe it’s an elevator, a limousine, a prison cell. Maybe it’s a meadow, or an office. Maybe it’s heaven. Maybe it’s hell.

Or maybe, maybe it’s nowhere at all. Nothing is something. Nowhere is somewhere.

There is a door. It is blue. It leads to a place. In that place, there is a man.

Or rather, there is a being that looks like a man. No man is that tall, has that many joints, smiles that widely.

There is a being that looks like man, if you had ever only seen men in caricatures. For our purposes, that is enough. But we are not here to discuss what he looks like.

He sits, and sits, and sits, until someone finally shows up. He has been there since the beginning of time, or maybe it was the beginning of imagination.

They are nearly the same thing.

He will sit until the end of time, too. Or the end of imagination. But really, the end of time will come first.

Occasionally, the man has companions. They are never more than a few millennia old. They never stay for more than a few centuries. They will return, or they will not. Such is the way of youth. 

The man doesn’t bother remembering them.

But we’re not here to discuss them either.

There is a door. It is blue. It leads to a place. In that place, there is a man. He has a contract.

It sits on his desk, when he has a desk.

When he doesn’t, it sits on the ground, or floats in the air. He never touches it.

It is a simple contact. It asks only that the signee agrees to take responsibility for their actions.

The man smiles. He has a pen. The ink is red, the only thing that isn’t blue in this place. 

There is a door.

Tell me; will you open it?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you read the entire thing? Thanks a whole bunch! How about dropping a kudos or quick comment to tell me what you thought? Have a great day! ^_^


End file.
